


CSI-For The Love Of...Part 1

by lila_luscious1



Series: CSI-For The Love OF... [1]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Catherine Willows/Warrick Brown - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Profanity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Catherine Willows and Warrick Brown have tip-toed around the realityof their mutual attraction for FAR TOO LONG...they finally take thefirst steps to ratifying that part of their relationship (on the series,Warrick is killed; for these purposes, he's obviously alive)





	CSI-For The Love Of...Part 1

CSI 1 FOR THE LOVE OF…

“Cat”  
Catherine Willows tenses, then turns to face the big man. “Hey; I didn’t expect to see you back here tonight…you cleared by the Docs?” “Clean bill,” Warrick Brown answers cryptically. His green eyes meet Catherine’s for the briefest of moments, then skitter away. Neither speaks for the moment; each waiting for the other to broach the subject of: THE KISS… As she starts to turn away, Warrick finally speaks: “Cat…we’ve been tip-toeing around each other all day. Let’s just get it out; clear the air.” The beautiful redhead lowers her head, blushing furiously. “Warrick”, she murmurs, then says no more. “Can you deny the attraction?", He says. I can’t…Look, we are both way past the age when fleeting, longing glances, ‘accidental’ brushes against each other, and quasi-provocative banter is enough. We need to address this, deal with it like adults. As soon as she says it, Catherine wishes she could take it back: “It’s just a fantasy Warrick; what’s the harm in a little “what if?” Warrick stares at her for ten seconds or so, then abruptly turns on his heel and heads for the door, clearly upset. Stricken by sudden panic, Catherine knows that she must act, and act quickly. “Rick,” she calls, just as he reaches the door. “Don’t leave.” Her tone is plaintive, full of yet un-spoken feelings. Warrick crosses the distance between them in a few long strides. He stands a just a pace or two away, looking down on her. “Say it, Cat…say what you want…say it now.” After a trio of heartbeats, CSI Willows speaks into existence the words Warrick has waited what seems a lifetime to hear: ”I want what YOU want.” A slow smile creases the handsome man’s face, he steps a bit closer. “You want to be deep inside you too?,” he teases. “You…deep inside…ME…,” is the flirty reply. They meet in the middle, Warricks’s strong, muscled brown arms encircling the petite ginger, and they kiss. Catherine rests her hands on his hips, her mouth open to accept the big man’s questing tongue.

Warrick interrupts the soulful buss to pose a question; he’s not through being playful. “I should warn you: the Brothers ain’t nothing  
to fuck with; in THAT respect." A brief nod toward his groin.

Catherine can banter with the best of them: “Little do you know, about my past…I know about ‘The Brothers’; I have credentials."

‘Well, Damn! A’ight; ALRIGHT THEN! Where should we test these ‘credentials’? At mine?”  
“Affirmative... Lindsey is doing overnight at her BFF. I’ll wrap up here, just text me your address. It’s best if we don’t leave together,  
yeah?”

“Right on…see you in Twenty?”  
“Twenty it is.”  
As she’s finishing up her interrupted task, Catherine allows herself the tiniest of smiles. She’s heard rumors about Mr. Brown’s PROWESS, and it’s just the type of challenge she’s happy to take on.


End file.
